Twenty Four
by September10th
Summary: CROSSOVER GLEE/HUNGER GAMES Ils sont vingt-quatre, et il n'en restera qu'un. Puisse le sort leur être favorable.
1. Chapter 1

**CROSSOVER GLEE/HUNGER GAMES**

**Disclamer : **Glee et Hunger Games ne nous appartiennent pas.

**Publication : **Tout les mercredis, aujourd'hui c'est exceptionnel ...

Ceci est un crossover Glee/Hunger Games, dont le personnage principal changera à chaque chapitre. Cette histoire nous est venue à une heure du matin. Enjoy

* * *

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

**Quinn**

Les six carrières somnolaient à moitié, surveillant leur proie. Sam, du district Un, montait la garde. Il pensait à sa famille, restée à son district natal, et surtout à sa petite sœur, Stacy, qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Même le stupide chat de Stacy, Lord Tubbington, lui manquait. Dans l'arbre au dessus de sa tête se tenait Quinn, du district Neuf. Elle s'y était réfugiée quand les carrières s'étaient lancés à sa suite. Ils avaient essayé de l'atteindre avec des flèches et des couteaux, mais avaient abandonné. Ils avaient alors décidé de l'attendre au pied de l'arbre. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, ses pensées dérivant vers Beth, la petite fille de douze ans du district Six, qui devait être à la merci des autres tributs, tous plus grands et plus forts qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait sûrement pas compter sur Finn, son partenaire de district, qui ne lui portait guère attention. Quinn jeta un œil aux carrières assoupis en dessous d'elle. Il y avait donc Sam, ou, comme elle aimait l'appeler, Bouche-De-Mérou, à cause de la taille volumineuse de ses lèvres. Plus loin, deux asiatiques dormaient côte à côte : Mike et Tina, les deux tributs du district Quatre. Près d'un buisson, deux filles que tout oppose en apparences, mais qui partagent le même caractère, dormaient à moitié. La plus petite, Sugar, du Deux, parlait dans son sommeil. Elle appelait dans son sommeil un certain « Artie ». Sa comparse, Lauren, qui était pourtant du Un, tout comme Sam, était assommée de fatigue, après avoir désespérément tenté de convaincre les autres carrières de brûler l'arbre où se trouvait Quinn. Cette dernière décida de lever le camp, car il lui semblait que Sam s'était assoupi à son tour. Prudemment, elle descendit branche après branche le chêne qui lui avait servi de refuge. Elle venait de poser le pied sur le sol, quand elle senti une lame dans son cou.

« Bouge pas, Blondie. » Quinn reconnut immédiatement la voix de Sebastian, le carrière le plus sanguinaire de cette Moisson. Il venait du district Deux, et maniait toutes les armes à la perfection. Il était grand et bien bâti, ce qui renforçait la crainte de tout les tributs de se retrouver face à lui. Il poussa Sam du pied, et le malheureux s'éveilla brutalement. Quinn lança froidement :

« T'es dans la merde, Bouche-De-Mérou ! » Ce dernier ne répondit pas, trop occupé à craindre les représailles de Sebastian. Le leader renforça la pression de l'arme sur le cou de la blonde. Elle croyait que son heure était venue, lorsqu'elle aperçut Jeff, un arc à la main, caché derrière le buisson situé dans le dos de Sebastian. Il faisait parti du même district qu'elle, bien qu'elle ne lui ai jamais prêté aucune attention. Mais, forcée de collaborer avec lui lors des Entraînements, elle avait apprit à l'apprécier. Cependant, elle fut étonnée de sa présence ici, car Jeff avait été très clair lors de leur voyage en train : dès qu'ils seraient lâchés dans l'arène, il irait rejoindre Nick, un petit brun du district Dix. Il était resté évasif quand aux raisons de ce choix, mais Quinn voyait parfaitement l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement. Heureusement, la jeune fille ne se rappelait pas avoir vu le visage de Nick lors de la projection des victimes de la première journée organisée par le Capitole. Elle avait vu les visages de Sunshine, la Philippeine du Trois, Mercedes, du Onze, ainsi que Rory et Becky, du Cinq. Ce qui est certain, c'est que le district de l'énergie électrique n'aura pas de gagnant cette année. Ses pensées furent vite détournées par la flèche qui venait de se planter dans le crâne de Sam. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Sebastian lâcha son emprise sur Quinn et tourna son regard sur le blond à ses pieds, puis cria dans le but de réveiller les autres carrières, cri qui fut vite étouffé par le coup de canon. Quinn se rendit compte que Jeff avait fui, alors elle en fit de même. Elle courut pendant un bon quart d'heure, et voyant que personne ne la suivait, elle ralentit le rythme. Elle se dit qu'il faudra qu'elle remercie Jeff de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Un coup de canon retentit, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander qui était encore mort. La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle était assoiffée. Elle se mit à la recherche d'une source d'eau. Elle trouva enfin un ruisseau, mais étouffa un cri à la vue du corps qui y flottait. Elle se précipita vers le cadavre, et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Finn, le tribut du district de Beth. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était fou, car il ne cessait de répéter qu'il se marierait avec Rachel, la petite diva égocentrique du Huit, qui ne lui portait pas d'attention particulière. Un hovercraft se matérialisa au dessus de sa tête pour emporter le corps du malheureux. Elle s'abreuva, et repensa à Beth. Quinn se mit en tête de la chercher.

* * *

Laissez une review, sinon on lâche Sebastian et Cato à vos trousses. Non, sérieusement, ça nous ferait plaisir :D

_-Emma & Charlie_


	2. Chapter 2

**CROSSOVER GLEE/HUNGER GAMES**

**Disclamer : **Glee et Hunger Games ne nous appartiennent pas.

**Publication : **Tout les mercredis.

* * *

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

**Sugar**

Sugar observait la scène, agacée. Sebastian était fou de rage, non seulement car un tribut inconnu avait abattu l'un des leurs, mais aussi car Quinn en avait profité pour s'échapper. Pris d'un accès de colère, il jeta son couteau, qui alla se planter dans l'arbre contre lequel étaient adossés les deux asiatiques du Quatre et commença à crier. Soudain, le deuxième coup de canon de la journée retentit. « A qui le tour, cette fois ? » se demanda Sugar. Lauren, à bout de nerfs, s'écria :

« Mais tu vas la fermer ! »

Sebastian se tut, choqué que l'on puisse lui tenir tête. Il toisa la lutteuse de haut en bas, et lui demanda :

« C'est à moi que tu parles, là ?

A qui d'autre ? Ça fait un quart d'heure que tu nous cries dessus, mais ce n'est pas nous qui avons laissé filer la blonde, espèce d'Ecureuil Criminel ! »

C'en était trop pour Sebastian, qui n'avait définitivement pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête. Il n'avait pas envie de tuer Lauren, alors il ramassa les affaires qui lui appartenaient, puis jeta un dernier regard à Sugar, la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie pour lui, et parti sans un mot. Sugar lui implora de revenir, mais il ne se retourna même pas.

La jeune Motta se remémora leur rencontre. La première fois qu'elle avait vu Sebastian, c'était elle était en train de s'entraîner pour les Hunger Games. Cette pratique est censée être interdite, mais les habitants des districts Un, Deux et Quatre font toujours exception à la règle. Elle fit outre de sa tristesse, et se retourna vers les autres :

« Maintenant, c'est moi qui commande. Prenez vos affaires, on se tire. »

Ses camarades s'exécutèrent, et ils se mirent en chemin. Même si la carrière du Deux était plutôt petite et menue, elle avait fait ses preuves à l'Entraînement, dans les épreuves de lancer de couteaux et autres armes tranchantes : elle était dangereuse, bien plus qu'elle n'y paraissait. Sugar ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Lauren, qui avait fait fuir son ami. Elle décida de ne pas lui adresser la parole pour l'instant. Au bout d'une heure de marche à travers la forêt, Mike aperçut un nuage de fumée qui s'élevait au dessus des arbres. Il fit signe au groupe de s'approcher discrètement du feu, et la petite bande s'accroupit dans derrière un buisson. A travers les branches, ils découvrirent le jeune homme du Trois, Wes, la tête entre ses mains.

Il repensait à sa camarade Sunshine, qui était morte au tout début de ces Hunger Games, lors du Bain De Sang (les premières minutes du jeu, lorsque la plupart des tributs se ruent sur la Corne d'Abondance pour attraper nourriture, armes et tout ce qui pourrait les maintenir en vie. Les spectateurs appréciaient particulièrement ce moment, car c'était là qu'il y avait le plus de morts.). Le garçon entendit un bruissement de feuilles, et se leva, aux aguets. Il eut à peine le temps d'éteindre son feu ou de brandir une arme que le couteau de Sugar lui transperça l'abdomen. Elle l'avait tué sans hésiter, comme le lui avait conseillé son mentor, une femme aigrie avoisinant les cinquante cinq ans, du nom de Sue Sylvester.

Elle avait gagné les Hunger Games des dizaines d'années plus tôt, en était simplement la plus agressive. Sugar avait apprécié passer du temps avec son mentor. La vieille dame lui avait prodigué plein de conseils sur comment agir dans l'arène ou comment tenir le plus longtemps, peu importe la forme que prendrait l'arène cette année. Wes agonisa pendant quelques minutes, et le coup de canon se fit entendre. Sugar déclara sans la moindre émotion dans la voix : « Et de sept ». Mike s'approcha du cadavre, pour voir si le défunt possédait des armes, de la nourriture ou quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu leur être utile, en vain : Wes ne devait pas être vraiment préparé. Sugar se demanda quel genre de mentor pouvait envoyé son tribut sans lui donner d'indications ou de directives.

S'étant renseignée à l'avance sur ses futurs ennemis, Sugar avait appris que le mentor du jeune asiatique s'appelait Dustin Goolsby. C'était un homme imbu de lui même, autoritaire et prétentieux. Il ne se préoccupait nullement de l'avenir de ses tributs. Sugar en vint même à se demander comment il avait bien pu survivre dans l'arène. La bande allait quitter l'endroit pour laisser place à l'hovercraft qui prendrait le corps de Wes, quand Tina poussa un cri déchirant. Sugar et Lauren se retournèrent, découvrirent avec effroi la jeune asiatique effondrée par terre, le visage verdâtre et suivirent le regard de Tina qui se portait sur les deux trous rouges qui lui transperçaient la cheville.

« Une morsure de serpent » murmura Lauren.

Mike se précipita aux côtés de son amie, afin de lui tenir la main jusqu'à son dernier souffle, car ils savaient tous qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. En effet, les Juges ne faisait pas les choses à moitié en ce qui concernait la mort des tributs. Plus elle était spectaculaire, plus le public était satisfait. Et généralement, quand ils décidaient qu'un tribut n'était plus nécessaire, les Juges envoyaient une mutation génétique de leur invention, telles que les abeilles tueuses ou, dans ce cas précis, les serpents venimeux. Tina se tordait dans tout les sens, folle de douleur. Elle hurlait des mots incompréhensibles, et Mike du la tenir pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Ses gémissements s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques minutes, et un coup de canon vint briser le silence qui régnait sur l'endroit.

* * *

**Réponse au reviews : **Buttercup Alias Le Chat :Merci pour ta review, elle nous a fait très plaisir ! Alors, on aime bien Sam, mais Finn on le supporte pas (en fait, quand on a réparti tout les personnages par district, on l'avait complètement zappé, on avait mis Trent ^^). Mais on te rassure, on ne tue pas que ceux qu'on n'aime pas, tu verras le chapitre cinq ( Rien que d'y penser, il faut resortir les Klennex ) ... Et pour Sebastian toujours méchant, écoute on le voyait bien dans ce rôle même si c'est mon préferé de toute la série :) ( Charlie ). On peut quand même pas faire vivre tout le monde ! ;)

On espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on reviens mercredi prochain pour la suite. N'oublier pas de laisser des reviews, ou sinon on rajoute Thresh et Mike à vos trousses. :D

_-Emma & Charlie_


	3. Chapter 3

**CROSSOVER GLEE/HUNGER GAMES**

**Disclamer** : Glee ne nous appartient pas

**Publication : **Mercredi mais on poste mardi cette semaine, parce qu'on a beaucoup de boulot. Oui, on bosse nous ! :p

Si vous aimez le couple Sebastian/Chandler, Kurt ou encore Rachel, n'hésitez pas à allez voir nos autres fictions.

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

**Rachel**

Un coup de canon tira Rachel de ses pensées. C'était le troisième en une demi-journée. La jeune fille se demanda qui avait bien pu y passer, cette fois. Ça faisait des heures qu'elle marchait, et elle en avait plus qu'assez. C'était comme si elle était dans cette arène depuis des années, alors que ça ne faisait que deux jours. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, retrouver sa famille, sa vie d'avant.

Mais Rachel n'était pas idiote. Elle avait vu les autres à l'Entraînement, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas gagner : elle n'avait aucun talent particulier, et de plus, sans allié, elle n'irait pas loin, même si les carrières ne lui tombaient pas dessus. Elle se mit à chercher un camarade potentiel : Blaine, le garçon de son district ? Non, il était solitaire, et ne semblait vouloir s'allier avec personne. Elle fit le tour des districts. Pas besoin de chercher d'aide dans le Un, le Deux ou le Quatre : ils étaient les carrières, et s'étaient sans aucun doute alliés les uns aux autres, et elle ne se rappelait plus des autres tributs, hormis quelques un. La petite du district Six, qui ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité étant donné son âge.

Le garçon brun du Dix, Nick, qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil, mais les rumeurs qui couraient le Centre d'Entraînement étaient qu'il chercherait coûte que coûte à rejoindre un ami, elle ne savait plus quel tribut. Les deux du Douze, qui lui avaient semblé agressifs. Et enfin, la blonde du Neuf, Quinn. Elle avait l'air intelligente et plutôt sympathique. Oui, elle pourrait essayer de la trouver, et de lui proposer une alliance. Mais comment trouver une personne précise dans cette immense arène ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Rachel trébucha sur quelque chose de dur. Elle étouffa un cri quand elle se rendit compte que c'était une main humaine : une blonde aux cheveux longs était allongée sur le dos, les mains tâchées de violet, renfermées sur des baies. « Du sureau mortel », pensa la jeune fille. Ce fruit à l'apparence innocente avait fait défaut à de nombreux participants dans les précédents Hunger Games. Rachel retourna le cadavre du bout du pied, et elle reconnut Brittany, la douce jeune fille du district Sept.

Elle s'enfuit, effrayée, sans faire attention à l'hovercraft qui apparut dans le ciel. Elle couru pour échapper à l'horreur qui se dessinait sous ses yeux, mais elle trébucha sur une racine. Une forte douleur lui arracha un cri. Elle se redressa, et examina sa blessure, quand un coup de canon retentit. Elle n'était pas encore morte, c'était donc un autre tribut qui était mort. Rachel se concentra sur sa blessure. Elle s'était sûrement foulée la cheville. « Voilà qui allait être embêtant pour la suite ! » pensa-t-elle.

Elle réfléchit, mais rien de ce qui était dans son sac à dos ne pourrait l'aider. C'est à peine s'il lui restait une allumette ou un demi-morceau de lard séché. « Elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour faire le tour de l'arène en cherchant des baies ou quelque chose d'autre pour manger. La jeune fille était végétalienne et avait déjà du faire une entorse à son régime pour survivre en mangeant du lard fumé mais elle était résolue à ne tuer aucun animaux, même si cela impliquait de devoir mourir de faim. » Rachel était folle de rage. Elle n'était pas destinée à finir comme ça, au milieu des autres tributs, dans l'arène.

Elle voulait être une grande figure de la mode (car dans son district, la spécialité est la production de textile), peut-être se marier, ou avoir des enfants, qui sait ? Mais c'était impossible. Elle n'aurait même pas un enterrement digne de ce nom. Peut-être même pas d'enterrement du tout. La jeune fille ne préférait même pas imaginer ce que les Juges faisaient des cadavres après que les hovercrafts les ais emmenés. Des larmes amères lui picotèrent les yeux.

Le jour de la moisson, quand son nom avait été tiré, Rachel n'avait pas réagit tout de suite. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait regardé autour et remarqué que tous les regards étaient posés sur elle. Silencieuse, elle avait rejoint l'estrade en pleurant, regardant ses chaussures. Elle ne leva la tête que quand elle entendit le nom de Blaine. Les traits crispés, il n'avait pas versé de larmes, et la brune l'avait envié pour ça. En regardant les autres garçons, elle espéra secrètement que son petit-ami, Jesse, allait se porter volontaire comme tribut, pour l'aider à aller le plus loin possible dans l'arène. Cependant, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, ne bougea pas, et les pleurs de Rachel s'intensifièrent. Les Jeux étaient maintenant lancés.

Elle avait rencontré Jesse à l'école. Au début, Rachel ne l'appréciait pas, car ils étaient en quelque sorte en compétition. Mais elle eu vite fait d'apprendre à le connaître, et il lui plu tout de suite. Quand la jeune fille de seize ans fut tirée au sort, cela faisait presque un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Jesse était quelqu'un de loyal et de courageux, et sa petite amie avait vraiment pensé qu'il aurait le courage de se porter volontaire. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et plus Rachel y pensait, plus ça la faisait souffrir. Elle se sentait seule au monde, abandonnée, et sa cheville lui faisait un mal de chien.

Puis, comme pour abréger ses souffrances, une lame s'abattit dans son cou. Et au lieu d'un seul, ce fut deux coups de canon qui retentirent.

* * *

Merci beaucoup de vos reviews !  
Continuez à en mettre, vous avez vu ce qui est arrivé à Rachel ... :)

Nan on déconne, mais ça nous ferais plaisir :D

_-Emma & Charlie_


	4. Chapter 4

**CROSSOVER GLEE/HUNGER GAMES**

**Disclamer** : Glee ne nous appartient pas

**Publication : **Mercredi

Merci pour vos reviews, elles nous font toujours aussi plaisir !

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATRE  
Santana**

Santana prit ses jambes à son cou. Elle n'était pas vraiment bouleversée d'avoir tué David, le garçon du Onze, après qu'il ait décapité Rachel, loin de là. Cette fille l'agaçait au plus haut point, et le but de ce jeu était d'éliminer ses ennemis, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qu'elle s'était dit pour se soulager la conscience quand elle avait abattu Harmony, la fille du district Dix, plus tôt dans l'après-midi.  
Elle se rendit là où elle avait laissé Puck, son partenaire de district, avait qui elle avait fait une alliance. Elle l'appréciait, bien qu'il ait une coiffure douteuse selon elle. Le garçon haussa les sourcils, et Santana dit :  
« Celui du Onze. Il a tué la sainte-nitouche du Huit, je l'ai tué juste après.  
- Deux en une après-midi, on va être les stars de ces 70e Hunger Games ! dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère (sans succès, il va sans dire).  
- Il faut qu'on lève le camp, pour trouver un nouvel endroit pour dormir. Et nettoyer mes armes, au passage. »  
Les deux alliés se mirent en route. Au début, Santana ne souhaitait pas faire d'alliance. C'était une fille très solitaire, et elle avait un mauvais caractère, alors elle préférait rester seule. Mais, après un long moment de réflexion, elle s'était dit que Puck n'était pas méchant, et qu'un peu d'aide ne lui ferait pas de mal. En revanche, ils devraient se séparer, quand le nombre de tributs encore en vies diminuerait fortement, c'était évident.

Après une demi-heure de marche à travers la forêt, ils trouvèrent un petit endroit à idéal pour se cacher à cinq minutes d'un lac. Puck commença à y installer leurs affaires, tandis que Santana se dirigea vers la source d'eau avec ses armes. Elles étaient toutes maculées de sang. Si ce n'était pas à cause de leurs meurtres, c'était à cause de la chasse, obligatoire à leur survie.

Santana n'aimait pas particulièrement tuer des gens. Pas du tout en fait. Mais ici, elle était obligée. Dieu qu'elle détestait cet endroit, ces jeux sans intérêt. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour s'en aller de cette arène. N'importe quel endroit sur terre devrait être plus plaisant. Sa famille lui manquait. Sa mère, sa grand-mère (même si celle-ci était en froid avec elle depuis quelques temps), même son agaçante Organisatrice, Effie Trinket, lui manquait. Elle pouvait encore entendre ses « Ça va être une grande, grande, grande journée ! ». Santana sourit faiblement à ce souvenir. C'était sa première année en tant qu'organisatrice. Elle n'était pas ravie d'être affectée au district Douze, mais elle faisait avec.  
La jeune fille espérait secrètement qu'une sorte de messie apparaisse un jour, afin de les délivrer de ce gouvernement pathétique. Elle l'espérait vraiment.

Santana repensa aux autres tributs. Elle avait tout fait pour ne rien savoir d'eux (sauf leurs talents), allant même jusqu'à les ignorer royalement. Parce qu'elle s'était dit que ce serait moins dur de les tuer si elle ignorait tout d'eux. Santana avait peut-être la réputation d'une sans cœur, mais il y avait des limites à tout.  
Malgré tous ses efforts, elle avait appris des choses. L'abruti du Deux, celui qui ressemblait à un suricate, s'appelait Sebastian. Il l'avait confronté pendant l'Entraînement et l'avait battu de peu, ce qui avait mis l'hispanique hors d'elle, et elle s'était dit que si elle en avait l'occasion, elle se vengerait. Elle avait son honneur, tout de même ! Elle avait aussi entendu des bribes de conversation entre une blonde aux cheveux courts et la jeune fille du district Sept, Brittany. Cette dernière tentait d'expliquer à la première que les dauphins n'étaient rien d'autre que des requins gays, ou quelque chose dans ce style. Malgré la stupidité évidente de cette déclaration, Santana n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la trouver attendrissante.

Au bout de vingt minutes, elle se décida à rentrer, ses armes enfin propres. Pendant un instant, Santana eut un doute quant au chemin à prendre, et elle tourna en rond pendant cinq bonnes minutes. La jeune fille commençait à s'inquiéter. Non pas qu'elle ait peur (elle n'avait JAMAIS peur, de rien), mais l'idée d'avoir laissé Puck tout seul la dérangeait. Le garçon n'était pas très vivace, et il pourrait faire une bêtise, voir plusieurs. Enfin, elle retrouva le bon chemin. Santana pressa le pas, en espérant que son camarade n'avait pas passé tout son temps d'absence à observer les oiseaux.  
Elle arriva enfin à son campement de fortune. C'est là qu'elle le vit.

Puck avait été piqué par des abeilles tueuses, des mutations génétiques qui provoquaient de fortes hallucinations, puis la mort. Il avait le visage pâle comme la mort et parcouru de boursouflures. Le garçon souffrait le martyr. Il hurlait dans tout les sens en maudissant le Capitole.

Après tout, c'était de sa faute si vingt-quatre gamins en étaient rendus à s'entretuer.

Il les maudissait, tous autant qu'ils étaient, ces habitants de la capitale de Panem, avec leurs vêtements exubérants et leurs visages effrayants. Mais celui qu'il détestait le plus, c'était le président Snow. Il était bien le pire de tous. Alors, quand il aperçut le visage perfide du président à quelques centimètres de lui, il n'hésita pas une seconde, et planta un couteau en plein dans son cœur. Santana tomba, et Puck la suivit dans les ténèbres quelques minutes après.

* * *

Si vous pouviez laisser des reviews, ce serait sympa, car sinon on tuera tous vos personnages préferés ! O:)

Le prochain chapitre sera assez triste, on s'est fait sponsoriser par Kleenex sur ce coup là :'(

_- Emma & Charlie_


	5. Chapter 5

**CROSSOVER GLEE/HUNGER GAMES**

**Disclamer : **Glee et Hunger Games ne nous appartiennent pas.

**Publication : **Tout les mercredis

* * *

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

**Jeff**

Jeff marchait dans la forêt, lorsqu'il entendit deux coups de canon espacés de quelques minutes. Ces coups avaient pour habitude de l'effrayer au plus haut point, car il avait toujours peur que l'un d'eux soit destiné à annoncer la mort de son ami. Il repensa à Quinn, sa partenaire de district, qu'il avait sauvé le matin même. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette fille, et ne voulait pas avoir quoi que ce soit en rapport avec elle car il la trouvait un petit peu prétentieuse.

La jeune fille avait l'habitude de sortir avec beaucoup de garçons, tout le district le savait. En ce moment, l'heureux élu (ou pas ?) était Joe Hart, un garçon aux cheveux décidément trop longs que tout le monde trouvait un petit peu excentrique.

Le soleil allait se coucher, et Jeff n'avait toujours pas trouvé Nick. Mais il était assoiffé, il fallait qu'il trouve un point d'eau au plus vite. Quand il dénicha enfin un point d'eau, il poussa un cri de surprise. Nick était là, allongé sur la berge, en train de soigner une blessure superficielle à son bras gauche. Jeff se précipita dans ses bras, oubliant tout ses problèmes. Le brun ne pu s'empêcher d'être surpris, sentiment qui fut vite remplacé par de la joie, celle de retrouver Jeff. Cependant, ce dernier commença à fixer la blessure du brun.

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Nick.

- Tu es sûr ? Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai eu si peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose !

- Je vais bien, mon ange, je vais bien. »

Nick était heureux, il était avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et qui l'aimait en retour. Même si il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tout les deux gagner ces jeux, le brun ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que son âme sœur puisse sortir vivant de cette arène.

Nick se tourna vers celui qui partageait sa vie et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Une heure plus tard, alors que la lune avait définitivement remplacé le soleil, les deux garçons virent le sceau du Capitole apparaître dans le ciel, annonçant les victimes de la journée. Sam, le carrière du Un. Finn, du Six. Tina, la carrière du Quatre. Harmony, du même district que Nick, le Dix. Brittany, du Sept. Rachel, du Huit. David, du Onze, et Puck et Santana, du Douze. A l'annonce de la mort de sa partenaire, Nick ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un sanglot. Jeff le serra des ses bras. Un craquement se fit entendre, et les deux garçons se levèrent, aux aguets.

Nick eu à peine le temps de voir la flèche pointée vers le blond, qu'il se plaça devant lui pour le protéger. Il aurait voulu dire à son ami de fuir, mais la flèche de Mike coupa court à ses paroles. Il s'effondra sur le sol et Mike s'enfuit. Jeff se retourna et vit son amant par terre, hurlant de douleur. Son monde s'écroula. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et fit de son mieux pour lui faire un bandage, mais il savait bien que ça ne marcherait pas, qu'il était condamné. Alors, il s'efforça ravaler sa colère et sa tristesse pour rendre ses dernières minutes moins douloureuses. Il décida de lui raconter une histoire, son histoire préférée.

« Tu te rappelles, notre rencontre ? demanda Jeff. Quand tu avais fugué ? Tu avais quitté ton district et marché tout la journée, puis tu es arrivé dans le mien. Tu t'es arrêté dans le champ de blé où je travaillais. Epuisé, tu t'étais laissé tomber, et tu t'étais endormi. Quand tu t'es réveillé, j'étais penché au dessus de toi, et tu m'as dit …

- Le garçon des blés, coupa Nick faiblement.

- Exactement. Ensuite, tu m'as raconté ton histoire, que tu étais parti de chez toi à cause de ta mère, et que tu voulais atteindre le Quatre, ou le Trois. Je t'en ai dissuadé, car c'est impossible, et que tu avais eu de la chance de ne pas être mort à l'heure qu'il était. Ce jour-là, nous sommes devenus amis, et depuis, nous nous voyions tout les samedis, à mi-chemin entre le Neuf et le Dix, au saule pleureur. Le samedi était le meilleur jour de la semaine.»

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Nick lui demanda

« Je vais mourir, hein ? »

Jeff ne répondit rien, mais son regard en disait long. Il pleura deux fois plus fort. Nick continua :

« Tu sais, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime tellement. »

Puis il s'éteignit. Jeff se jeta désespérément sur le cadavre de son petit-ami. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser partir. Et puis, il n'aurait pas à le faire s'il restait avec lui : l'hovercraft ne pourrait emporter son corps. Alors Jeff décida de rester allongé aux côté de son amoureux, pendant des minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures. Puis, Jeff releva la tête, la vue complètement brouillée par les larmes. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Depuis des années, Nick faisait son bonheur chaque jour. Chaque jour, il pensait au moment tant attendu où il le retrouverait.

Il ne serait plus jamais heureux désormais. Le blond regarda le visage de son si doux Nick, et à contre cœur s'en éloigna, afin de se lever. Il pourrait aller tuer Mike, et comme ça, Nick serait vengé. Mais l'euphorie serait de courte durée, car elle ne lui ramènerait pas son petit-ami. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le rejoindre …

Oui, il pourrait le rejoindre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son poignard, accroché à sa ceinture. Un seul coup, et il serait aux côtés de son ange. A jamais.

Jeff s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Pourquoi avait t'il fallut que Nick parte ? Jamais il ne pourra revoir son doux sourire, ou l'éclat de ses yeux quand il disait à Jeff qu'il l'aimait. Une larme coula le long de la joue du blond. Jamais plus il ne pourra passer ses samedis après midi dans les bras du beau brun, ou lui dire quand il se sentait triste, pour que son amoureux le réconforte. Il lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul, et enfonça la lame de son poignard dans son cœur.

* * *

Charlie est en train de pleurer et Emma n'en mène pas large...

Merci pour vos reviews, continuez à en mettre, on adore :)

_- Emma & Charlie_


	6. Chapter 6

**CROSSOVER GLEE/HUNGER GAMES**

**Disclamer : **Glee et Hunger Games ne nous appartiennent pas.

**Publication : **Tout les mercredis, on avait oublié :S

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Sebastian**

Sebastian regarda à travers les arbres. Un jeune garçon bouclé était en train de faire sécher sa chemise. Sebastian pris son poignard, près à le tuer. Quand l'autre jeune homme se retourna, le carrière faillit en lâcher son poignard. Des yeux mordorés, des cheveux bruns en bataille et un corps … Très bien foutu. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sebastian. Il rangea son poignard et se dirigea vers le garçon qui lui paraissait désormais très intéressant. Le brun remarqua Sebastian, et chercha du regard une arme.

« Je ne te ferais pas de mal, le rassura Sebastian. »

L'autre garçon ne semblait pas rassuré pour autant, ce qui fit rire le châtain. Il se présenta :

« Sebastian Smythe, district Deux.

- Blaine Anderson, du Huit. »

Le regard de Sebastian se perdit sur le torse de Blaine qui, gêné, alla chercher sa chemise. Cela lui valu un autre petit rire de la part de Sebastian.

« Tu n'es pas avec les autres carrières ?

- Tous des cons, déclara le plus grand pendant que Blaine reboutonnait sa chemise.

_-_ Ah bon. Je croyais que vous étiez amis pourtant.

- Ouais, moi aussi.

- Et la jeune fille, Sugar ? Je croyais que tu allais l'aider, après ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Tu ne sais pas ? Elle se retrouve toute seule maintenant, avec la lutteuse. »

Merde. C'est tout ce que Sebastian avait redouté, Sugar toute seule avec Lauren. Il pensait pouvoir tuer Lauren dans ce cas là, mais il était partit. Il savait que Lauren n'aurait pas de mal à tuer la jeune fille quand elles se retrouveraient toute seules. Il devait aller la retrouver. Sugar était beaucoup plus faible qu'elle. Il partit en courant, sous les yeux étonnés de Blaine.

Quand Sebastian arriva, il était trop tard. Lauren venait de transpercer Sugar avec une lance, devant le garçon. Pris d'un accès de rage, Sebastian se précipita vers la lutteuse et la poignarda dans le dos. Puis il s'accroupit auprès de Sugar et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Ça va aller, Sug', ça va aller …

- Je n'y survivrais pas ? »

Sebastian ne répondit pas, et la jeune fille comprit. Après tout, c'était comme ça que les choses devaient se passer. Sebastian devait être le héros de ces Hunger Games. Tant pis si les autres devaient mourir. Ce serait la dernière volonté de Sugar. Que son ami gagne.

« Gagne. Gagne pour moi. »

Ce fut les derniers mots de Sugar Motta. Sebastian ne pleura pas, il ne pleure jamais. Mais il eu du mal à s'éloigner de son amie. Quand il le fit, il ne se retourna pas. C'était trop douloureux. Il prit les armes de son amie -c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu- et s'éloigna rapidement.

Sebastian pensa à son petit frère, Cato. Il lui manquait terriblement. Le jour de la moisson, il avait entendu son nom. _Cato Smythe_. C'est là qu'il s'était porté volontaire. Pour sauver la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux. Cato n'avait que quinze ans, et Sebastian en avait dix-sept. Quand il s'était avancé sur l'estrade, il avait vu le regard de son frère, regard qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Un regard remplis de fierté et de peur. Sebastian se devait de revenir vivant, pour son petit-frère qui l'attendait seul au district Deux. Orphelin, il avait été élevé seul par son grand-frère à qui il vouait une admiration sans limite. Sebastian ne voulait pas que Cato s'entraine pour les Hunger Games car il ne voulait pas lui montrer l'horreur de ce monde. Quand il rentrerait, il vivrait avec lui dans le village des vainqueurs, et ils n'auraient plus à se soucier de rien. Si jamais il rentrait.

Sebastian s'autorisa un sourire qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel tribut. Bien sur que Sebastian Smythe allait gagner. À l'entrainement, il avait montré aux autres concurrents de ce jeu cruel sa force et sa détermination. Dès son arrivée, le garçon avait lancé un poignard dans la tête d'un mannequin à l'autre bout de la pièce tellement fort que le poignard l'avait transpercé. Pendant le moment de silence qui s'en suivit, un sourire carnassier de dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il balaya la salle du regard. Personne n'avait bougé, abasourdit par le jeune homme. Oui, vu les têtes des autres tributs, il allait gagner les soixante-dixième Hunger Games.

Le garçon avait une force incroyable, grâce à son travail au district Deux, forgeron. Ce métier était épuisant mais cela ne dérangeait pas le garçon. Au contraire, cette force lui permettrait de sortir vivant de cet enfer. Rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher désormais, et même si son amie Sugar était morte, Sebastian se sentait lui encore plus vivant. De toute façon, les anciens gagnants passaient leurs nuits terrifiés par les cauchemars, mais l'adolescent n'était pas comme ça. A la sortie, il ferait un sourire pour les journalistes du Capitole car c'était dans sa nature. Tuer des gens ne le dérangeait pas, il faisait ça pour son frère et il n'avait aucun remords. Sebastian avait sortit son poignard pour chasser son repas du midi, quand il remarqua une fille. Assise sur une souche d'arbre, Sebastian ne voyait que ses cheveux blonds tombant le long de son dos. Elle semblait plutôt belle, dommage que Sebastian ne joue pas dans son équipe. Son sourire ne l'ayant toujours pas quitté, il s'approcha d'elle furtivement. Cette fille cherchait-elle quelqu'un, ou était elle simplement seule. Les pensées du garçon s'envolèrent vite, puis d'un geste théâtral, il lui ôta la vie.

Bientôt Cato, bientôt je serais avec toi.

* * *

Alors, qu'avez vous pensé ? Laissez des reviews please :)

Vous pouvez aussi nous suivre sur Twitter : Emma_10th et Charlie_10th ;)

_- Emma & Charlie_


End file.
